


;)

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: Hiatus was only a few weeks, but sometimes a few weeks is a few weeks too long.





	;)

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen commented on Misha’s Instagram video of Misha forging a knife and I had feelings.

_ Misha: ;) huh? _

He sends off the text, not expecting a reply until the morning. Jensen landed in Vancouver earlier today and most likely passed out the moment after he commented.

Misha doesn’t know why but Jensen has a thing for scrolling Instagram before he sleeps.

Misha rests his phone onto his thigh, and looks back up at the TV. They finished watching Darius’ movie a few hours ago and the kids, who are supposed to be sleeping, have taken over the TV and decided to watch a documentary on the history of volcanoes throughout the world. Misha is drawn back into conversing with Darius about his movie when his phone buzzes twice on top of his thigh, threatening to slide off and get lost in the couch. He spots Jensen’s name flash up on the screen, and out of the corner of his eye sees Darius smirk when he catches Jensen’s name too.

“How’s Jensen?” Darius asks, in that ever-knowing tone of his and Misha rolls his eyes but can’t fight back the smile that twitches onto his lips.

_ Jensen: I couldn’t help it, you looked good. ;) _

_ Jensen: And I miss you. _

“Good, we’re good... great actually, it’s been a few weeks but I’m seeing him tomorrow night.”

“That’s good. You always seem so ecstatic  when you talk to or about him. He’s the only person other than Vicki who I’ve seen you get so happy over,” Darius says.

Misha looks up from his phone and over at Darius, and smiles, “Yeah, I am happy.”

_ Misha: Such a sap. :) _

_ Misha: also are you saying you want me to hammer you? _

_ Jensen: that’s terrible :p _

_ Jensen: but yes _

_ Misha: tomorrow? :) _

_ Jensen: maybe. :D  mostly I just want you, I don’t care how. _

_ Jensen: can you call me? _

_ Misha: mhmm. in a bit, after the kids finally go to sleep, if you’re still up. _

_ Jensen: I will be. love you. <3 _

_ Misha: love you too <3 _

Misha pockets his phone and purposefully ignores Darius’ knowing smirk. He focuses back in on the TV not really watching. There’s a warmth blooming in his chest as he thinks about Jensen fifty miles north thinking about him too.

Sometimes what they have together isn’t easy, but it’s always worth it.


End file.
